like being inside a snow globe
by kohee
Summary: They take a much needed vacation, just a short getaway for the two of them to reconnect. Barba/Benson


one-shot; _like being inside a snow globe_ _  
_pairing: rafael barba/olivia benson  
word count: 2147 words  
prompt from barsonaddict [tumblr], _vacation  
_ note: The prompt is 'vacation', but this is literally PWP. So proceed with caution.

 _begin_

"We could just go away for the weekend," Barba tells Liv, looking unusually perky, although she isn't sure his perkiness is completely attributed to the idea of a vacation, since he's holding a large cup of coffee. "I've been looking online, there are some beautiful cabins for rent in upstate New York. It's not a long drive, we don't have to spend a lot of time on the road, it's not too far from the city, but quiet enough for the break we both need." It has been a particularly trying time at work for the both of them, and all their time together after work is mostly centered on Noah. Whilst he loves taking care of Noah and spending time with him, Barba thinks that they need some time together, just them.

"A vacation, huh?" Liv muses. That does sound like a good idea. She's exhausted from work, and would welcome some rest and relaxation, even if it's just for a short weekend.

"Mamì will take Noah for the weekend, that's not a problem with her. I've already asked her."

Liv raises an eyebrow. "You've already checked ahead with your mother? How presumptuous of you to think that I'll just jump and follow you, Rafael Barba."

"Why don't we just say that I know you well enough to know that you'll say yes?" She can feel his smirk as he nuzzles her neck.

* * *

She says yes, of course, and Barba books a cabin in the same afternoon. They packed on Thursday night and sets off on Friday after work. His car is warm, and the essential caffeine fix for the road (strong macchiato for her, long black for him-) is sitting in the dashboard drinks holder. Liv has had a long day, and she's fast asleep in the front seat within ten minutes. When she closes her eyes, her vision is still full of concrete buildings and towering skyscrapers. A couple of hours later, she opens her eyes to a stretch of white snow and a small, cosy wooden cabin.

She yawns and stretches, and helps Barba with unloading the car. It only takes two trips, and everything is safely inside the cabin. Barba builds a fire in the living room fireplace while Liv puts away the groceries. She wanders through the cold kitchen, noting the placements of the pots, pans and utensils. She shivers a little, her breath emerging in puffs of visible air. As she walks through the cabin, she rubs her hands together and blows warm air onto them.

"Is there no heater in this place?" She calls out, as she walks into the living room.

"No, but it gets warm enough with the fire." He says. He's stoking the fire, sending up popping sparks of orange and red as the fire crackles. Liv hurries to the fireplace and holds her palms out to the fire, warming them.

Barba leans over and kisses her neck, and she closes her eyes, tilting her head to give him more access, welcoming the warmth of his mouth on her chilled skin. He pushes her coat off her shoulders, and it falls in a heap on the floor. His hands are on her back, tracing the line of her spine as he trails his lips up to her jaw. She threads her fingers through his hair, tugging gently as he moves his hands down to the waistband of her jeans. He cups her ass and pulls her flush against him, as she laughs.

"Impatient, aren't you, Counselor."

"When it comes to wanting you, always." He growls, and claims her lips with his, kissing her thoroughly. He tugs at her bottom lip lightly with his teeth, and she grants him access to her mouth, sighing into the kiss.

She will never get tired of kissing him, she thinks, as she sweeps his mouth with her tongue, drinking and savouring the taste of him. He's busy undoing her jeans, pushing them down, past her hips and slipping his fingers inside her panties.

Not willing to have him have the upper hand, she nips at his lips, and deftly undoes his belt buckle, resting her hand on his growing erection. He's getting harder as she pulls his jeans down and frees him from his briefs, her fingers closing around him.

He pushes himself into her hands as his fingers slip into her wetness, and she gasps against his mouth as she pumps him. He increases the speed of his manipulation as Liv whimpers and falls against him.

"Raf. Now." She demands, tearing away her lips from his as she pulls down her panties. He braces her against the wall, just beside the fire place, the bricks thankfully warm with heat. He rubs against her teasingly, and she makes a frustrated sound.

"I said _now_ , Barba."

"Now, look at who's being impatient," he murmurs, kissing her swiftly, before he thrusts into her. She lets out a cry of pleasure, and locks her legs around his waist, as he builds a rhythm. It isn't the most comfortable position, but it's a perfect angle that lets him thrust deep into her, sending waves of pleasure radiating through her each time their bodies come together.

He pushes his hand up her sweater, finding her breast and rolling her nipple through her bra, never breaking their rhythm. She knows he's close now, he's biting his bottom lip, his eyes slipping shut in ecstasy. She's close, too, and she clenches the muscles in her thighs, gripping him hard.

It's an explosion of sound and color as they reach their peak together. He keeps himself inside her as they gradually regain their senses, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him.

Liv sighs in satisfaction, giving Barba a brief, hard kiss. "Well, pretty fucking perfect start to our vacation."

He snickers, and runs his hand over her bare ass. "Why stop here, then?"

* * *

It seems even colder the next morning, and Liv shivers as she boils hot water for brewing the essential coffee. It has started snowing, and she takes a moment to marvel the view outside the window. She feels as if she is looking into a snow globe, large snowflakes whirling by, over a backdrop of white-capped green mountains.

"Morning." Barba shuffles into the kitchen, yawning and dropping a kiss on her shoulder. "Oh, you're making coffee. My heroine."

"What do you want to do today?" She asks idly, handing him a mug of coffee.

"What do I want to do?" He echoes, taking a seat at the kitchen counter. "Is 'you' an appropriate answer?"

"Don't be a crass ass, Barba."

He smirks at her over the rim of his mug. "Are you telling me that you have an objection to my suggestion?"

She cups her own mug and walks towards him, and settles herself on his lap. "Hmm...now when you put it that way..."

"You know I'm always right."

Laughing, she presses a kiss on his forehead. "Don't push your luck."

"Oh, I have a feeling I'm probably not going to run out of luck this weekend," he says confidently.

* * *

Despite Liv's suggestions of leaving the cabin, and to perhaps quickly explore the quiet little town nearby, they don't leave at all. They have brought enough food with them, and they cooked simple meals whilst lazing around the cabin, watching old movies and making love.

As the day fades into night, their love-making is lazy and unhurried, hands and mouths complete and thorough in ways they haven't had the luxury of being lately, and Liv lets Barba push her back, lets him in.

They indulge in slow, curious kisses, as if they are discovering each other for the first time. His fingers stroke the inner side of her bare leg, and it is a tantalising game, how slow his hand moves, how unaware she is until it moves further and further up her leg. Heat coils in her stomach, as she moves his hand closer to her, she wants it closer.

Her pulse speeds up, and she leans into him as he kisses her, her lips parting for the insistence teasing of his tongue. His other hand comes up to rest against the back of her neck , fingers sliding into the strands of her hair as he deepens their kisses.

He explores her body slowly, leisurely, kissing her breasts, her nipples, all her scars and reassuring her that she is beautiful, every single bit of her. He brings her to ecstasy with his fingers, and then his mouth, licking and tasting her. The flavor of her is elemental, clouding his mind, somehow making him acutely aware of nothing else but her.

Liv returns the favour, her hands travelling over him, marvelling at his beauty and the tautness of his body. His suits have always emphasised his broad shoulders, but they hide his rather muscular forearms and well-defined body.

(She remembers voicing her surprise the very first time they slept together, and he got all offended, asking her whether did she expect him to be a slouchy slob, and she giggled so hard that sex was almost derailed)

She kisses his jaw, his neck, his chest as she caresses him, pleasuring him with her hands before taking him into the slow heat of her mouth. Liv doesn't often do this for her past lovers, but Barba is so responsive, so vocal, that it is a complete turn on for her, knowing that she is the one making him feel this way.

And slowly, they come together, in the big bed with the flannel sheets and the rustling down quilt. He fits himself into the curve of her body, and as he pushes himself into her, she presses her hands against his shoulder blades. He pushes all the way in to the hilt and pauses, lowering his face to press a kiss to her neck, then her breasts. A soft hum vibrates in his throat, eyes closing for a moment before his hips starts to move. Lips parting, she breathes in sharply, feeling his length slide in and out in steady, luxurious strokes. Pressing her body up, she winds her legs around him to try and pull him in harder, deeper. He groans in pleasure, hips rocking a little faster.

Her fingers slides down and back up his back, nails leaving just slight white lines behind as she rocks back against him to meet his movements, getting lost in the sensation of him inside of her. Barba's lips are parted against her collarbone, groans and heavy breaths falling on her skin. Liv shivers at the touch, it's so light compared to how hard his hips are pushing up against her own. The sounds meet her ears, a mixture of their moans and movements, and she lets out a louder moan, feeling the pleasure coiling inside of her, a need for more. He seems to realize this, as he moves his arms to hold himself up, hovering over her as he pushes in harder, deep enough to hit her sweet spot.

Her pleasure gains intensity as her mind hazes over as she breathes out his name, urging him to come with her. He brushes her nipples with his lips as he continues to thrust into her heat, and her release is near, so near.

And she's there, and so is he.

* * *

They leave the cabin the next morning, having promised Noah that they'll have pizza together for Sunday night dinner. They switch off the lights behind them as they pull open drawers and peer into wardrobe closets, checking for stray socks or scarves or clothes that may have gone wandering during their stay.

Liv turns back to the cottage as Barba is loading their bags into the car trunk, her cheeks pink with the cold. A sudden gust of wind kicks up a flurry of snow around them and she laughs.

"It's like being inside a snow globe, isn't it?" she muses, shaking the snow out of her hair. She takes in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of snow. "It's so beautiful and serene here, but I guess it's time for us to get back to the real world."

He packs the last bag in and slams the trunk shut. Moving to stand next to her, he slips his arm around her waist and pulls her close. "Mmmm. We could come up here again another weekend. With Noah. It'll mean less sex, but I am willing to make sacrifices."

She laughs and jabs him painfully in the ribs as he winces. Arm in arm, they walk to the car, basking in the afterglow of their short getaway.

"That was a pretty perfect vacation, wasn't it?" He asks her, as he straps on his safety belt.

She reaches over, and cups his face with her hands, kissing him quickly. "Perfect."

 _end_


End file.
